Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other electronic access devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
Many users of such devices would be interested in transferring a presentation of media content from one access device to another. For example, a user who has viewed a first portion of a movie using a set-top-box device may be interested in transferring the presentation of the movie to a mobile device so that the user can view the remaining portion of the movie on the mobile device. Unfortunately, traditional systems do not provide a user with the ability to conveniently transfer media content between devices. Rather, the transfer processes of traditional systems may be burdensome and/or unintuitive for the user and may require the user to incur additional cost to access the movie using the mobile device.
In addition, many users would be interested in accessing enhanced content associated with a media content instance while the media content instance is being presented by way of one of the above-mentioned access devices if given the opportunity to do so. For example, many users would enjoy accessing additional information associated with a particular scene in a television program, purchasing items similar to those included in the television program, and/or discovering additional media content featuring various characters included in the television program while the television program is being presented. In current implementations, the user must provide substantial user input (e.g., enter one or more keywords into a search engine, navigate to a website associated with the media content instance, etc.) in order to access such enhanced content. This is cumbersome, distracting, and difficult to perform for many users while they watch or otherwise experience the media content instance. Hence, many users do not even attempt to access enhanced content associated with a media content instance while the media content instance is being presented.